Male Model
by Zeomechi
Summary: What happens when Yuuki starts getting an interest in drawing the male body. A little Yaoi will be involved. YxK KxZ ZxY


Thank you all for fallowing my story but **I decided to put it on hold for a moment (:( I truly am very sorry) cause I needed a quick practice of how to do rated M moments in a story cause I MIGHT have and early little sexual (Blushes) moment in my other story plus, I had this idea rolling around in my head so, here it is...** P.S Yuuki's a little different from her normal self. Yuuki Pov I had been woken up out of my wonderfully kinda sexually dream of Kaname-sama to a loud sound of thunder outside my window, Which was no rainbow to me cause I had a terrible fear of thunderstorms it had all began when I was little... but, that is another story cause I had no time to have a flash backs of because, another loud rumble sound had decided to make itself noticed. 'I should of watch the news instead of drawing a picture, Cause if I had I would've prepared myself for this! Gosh sometimes I act stupid.' At that, as if the t-storm was agreeing with me, I jumped from the flash of lightning. I could already feel some tears building up in the brim my eyes but, I pushed them back before they could show. I decided then that I would get up to grab my iPod, and try to drown out the thunderstorm, by listening to music but when I turned it on I didn't have any charge. Which then meant I had to go walk over to the outlet to plug it in but, for some reason we didn't have any power. Which during a thunderstorm is a bad thing especially when you need things charged like at this very moment. 'Thank you thunderstorm,' but, in the end my only response was a flash of lightning, roar of lightning and me getting scared even more. 'I guess I'll have to go an take Zero's, luckily he has some songs I like' So, I headed out grabbing a flash light on the way to my adopted brothers room. Yuuki's Pov When I got the I knocked and didn't get an answer so I just walk in and saw a hump in the shape of a body. "Hey Zero are you up?" I whispered as I saw a body move from under the covers. "Yes what is it Yuuki?" he asked sitting up with no shirt on 'Wow, hunting vampires sure does the body good, Maybe I could go with him one day I could use the exercise cause, my body was changing in sort-in areas which the headmaster just said that I was finally bloom which I don't think so, because when I asked my other best friend Zoe all she said was I was finally getting a body that will make the guys fall at my feet.' I guess Zero notice I was staring cause he was smirking when I finally exited my thoughts. "May I help you Yuuki?" he said trying to hide the smirk on his face "Yes you may by letting me have your iPod for the night if you don't mind." I asked still standing at the end of his bed. "Why? Where is yours?" He asked, getting out of his bed and heading to his closet. "Well its dead and no I can't charge it cause there's no power from the storm if you haven't notice..." I stated while pointing to the window that was covered with rain. "How bout we head downstairs, sit on the couch and listen to it?" Zero had ask me while putting a shirt on and grabbing his phone and iPod "Sure!" I smiled at the thought of me and Zero hanging out on the couch. It reminded me of the old days when we would sit down and watch TV while we waited for the headmaster to come home. As I was to busy getting lost in my thought I hadn't notice Zero leaving to go downstairs. "Wait up!" I began chasing after him. Before we got downstairs I stopped by my room and grabbed my sketchbook and supplies so I could draw while we are relaxing downstairs.

When we got downstairs Zero went into the kitchen to grab the snacks while I went to the living room and put my drawing supplies down on the coffee table when I finished Zero had walked in with the snacks.

"Are you planning on drawing something?" He as he sat the snacks on the stand

"I actually was planning on drawing you. If you don't mind."

**I'm sorry to end it here but it is very late and I'm kinda tired but, don't forget to review cause next chapter is going to get steamy **

**-Zeomechi :D**


End file.
